Fight at the Museum
Fight at the Museum is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Chopstix *The Dragon Appearances *Lumpy *Trippy *Superspeed *Ava *Pia *Rip *Torn *Generic Tree Mummies Plot At the museum, Lumpy takes a crowd on a tour to different exhibits. Chopstix is in the crowd taking pictures. They come across an ancient Chinese bottle in the shape of a dragon. Lumpy says that the object is cursed and if it were ever to be opened, the curse would descend upon the world. He then shows another "artifact" nearby, which is actually just a vending machine. As the crowd moves on, Chopstix worries about seeing The Dragon come closer to the bottle. Chopstix tries telling him to stay away, but The Dragon pulls out a corkscrew and prepares opening the bottle. Chopstix jumps into the scene, but ends up dropping the bottle and shatters it. A red mist comes out of the bottle, quickly evolving into a tornado of hundreds of dragons, which start wreaking havoc in the museum. One dragon pulls a bone out of a T rex skeleton, causing the whole dinosaur to shatter, crushing Trippy (who was posing in front of it) and Superspeed (who was about to snap a picture). Another dragon spins a mummy and unwraps it, knocking several other mummies out of their tombs and bringing them to life. As the place crumbles apart, Chopstix gets some glue to put the bottle back together. While he does so, a dragon closes down a giant shark jaw on Pia's head. The noise in the room attracts Lumpy's attention, and he rushes there to check it out. Two dragons start a race with some Roman chariots, one of them running over Torn. Chopstix puts the last peice of the bottle back together and then the dragons each get sucked back inside. As Chopstix puts the lid on, Lumpy notices the mess in the room and blames Chopstix for it. The Dragon knocks over the bottle, once again breaking the bottle and releasing his brethren. The museum then crumbles to the ground. Chopstix crawls out of the rubble still alive. The Dragon begins laughing as some cursed mummies start surrounding and attacking Chopstix. Moral "Glue together some solutions!" Deaths #Superspeed and Trippy are crushed by dinosaur bones. #Pia is killed when a giant shark's jaw closes on her. #Torn is run over by a chariot. #Lumpy and the other visitors could have died when the museum collapsed, though it is possible they survived like Chopstix and The Dragon (debatable). #Chopstix could have been killed by the mummies, though nothing has been confirmed (debatable). Trivia *This marks the second appearance of Chopstix and The Dragon ( the first being Shattered Tears). *After this episode, one of the writers mentioned that a future episode with Chopstix and The Dragon in it could focus on The Dragon fighting against Mr. Pickles. The episode was later released in Season 11. *The title of the episode is based on that of the film Night at the Museum. *This is the first time more dragons are seen. The other dragons look similar to The Dragon and are just as mischeivous, though their voices are slightly higher pitched. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes